pudding_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Walker family
The Walker family is a family of psychics in Relano Region. The Walkers have been acknowledge by the English Family as minor nobility as of the year 967. Despite their recognition as nobility, the majority of Walkers do not get treated as such, as the family only possesses one title. Unlike the majority of noble families, the Walkers do not have any claim to land, and as such are not associated with a particular part of the Region, travelling around regularly. Currently Alive Members Baron Joseph Walker Baron Joseph Walker is the current title holder of the Walker family. He is a powerful psychic, who serves as an advisor to the king. Born in 1298, he traveled with the current king, then prince, Kendall English, during his Pokemon Journey in 1312. There he developed his latent psychic abilities to around half his current power. On this journey Kendall and Joseph became best friends, and so when, in 1314, the old king, Keith English, died, Joseph was named as the king's adviser. He held this position in an unofficial capacity until the year 1327, when he became Baron, and thus eligible for the king's court. This is the position he has held to this day. Charissa Walker Charissa Walker is the wife of Joseph Walker. Born in 1297, she ended up joining Kendall and Joseph in their Pokemon Journey. Unlike Joseph, she did not join due to her noble birth, but was instead invited to join them along the way due to being cute. For a while, Kendall tried to woo her, but ultimately he failed, and gave up when he met his eventual wife. Instead Charissa and Joseph fell in love, and were married a few years later. Charissa has no outstanding abilities as a psychic, and as a trainer is rather unremarkable, only famous for her involvement with both the English and Walker family. Elliot "The Oncoming Storm" Walker Elliot Walker is a famous criminal, the founder of Team Frost. Born in 1320, he is the eldest child of Joseph and Charissa Walker. From a young age it was clear that Elliot was a talented psychic, capable of recreating some of his fathers feats before going on his Pokemon Journey. On his journey, he discovered his love for both water and ice pokemon. He combined this passion with his abilities, becoming a powerful Rainwaker on top of his already impressive powers as a psychic. As a result of this power, he became known as the Oncoming Storm. He disliked the inaccuracy of the name, and realizing he could not stop it, instead decided to make it accurate. To this end, he developed out his powers to become an Air Adept as well. A few years after completing his Pokemon Journey Elliot began to take an interest in politics. He quickly became frustrated by the nature of the system, and so founded Team Frost as an organisation to protest the system in the year 1337. Since then, Elliot has been largely absent from the public eye as he works with his Team. Monica Walker Monica Walker is the leader of the Underdog Gym in Mistpeak. Born in 1328, she is the second child of Joseph and Charissa Walker, and takes after her mother, having no psychic talent what so ever. She refused to take this as a set back, and applied herself particularly hard in her Pokemon Journey. She completed all 32 gyms in her Season, and despite not winning the championship, was considered successful enough to take the position as the Underdog Gym Leader. Some rumors exist that her father pulled some strings to help her secure the position, however no evidence has yet come to light to this effect. Since taking her position as gym leader in 1347, Monica has been living in Mistpeak running the gym. Modesty Walker Modesty Walker is a star member of the Pokemon Rangers, working for the Enforcement Division as part of the Hunter Team. She was born in 1329, and is the youngest child of Joseph and Charissa Walker. Following in her family's tradition, she is a powerful Psychic and Clairsentient. She completed her Pokemon Journey alongside Moncia, however only achieved 7 badges. Despite her poor performance, she was accepted into the Pokemon Rangers on account of her power as a psychic. Her Clairsentient abilities developed quickly while working in the Rangers, and she was very quickly promoted to active duty in tracking. Her ability to locate anyone in the Region quickly got her promoted up to the Hunter Team, where she became a crowd favorite alongside her colleague, Daisy Lyndon. Category:Notable People